Millicent Borges Accardi
Millicent Borges Accardi is a Portuguese-American poet who lives in California. She has received literary fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA), Fulbright, CantoMundo, the California Arts Council, Barbara Deming Foundation, and Formby Special Collections at Texas Tech University for research on the writer/activist Key Boyle. Her full-length poetry collection is Only More So, (Salmon Poetry, Ireland), Injuring Eternity and Practical Love Poems (forthcoming) are with World Nouveau She also has a chapbook, Woman on a Shaky Bridge, with Finishing Line Press. Her articles can be found at The Writers Chronicle, Association of Writers & Writing Programs. Poets Quarterly, The Portuguese American Journal, Portuguese-American Review,https://web.archive.org/web/20120112064716/http://www.portugueseamericanreview.com/?p=364 and The Topanga Messenger. Interview subjects have included Grammy Director Michael Greene; poets W.S. Merwin and Carl Dennis; writers Frank X. Gaspar, Sam Pereira, Jacinto Lucas Pires, Donna Freitas (Sex and the Soul), and Nuno Júdice; Paulette Rapp (daughter of The Bickersons writer), Stephen Rebello (Alfred Hitchcock and the Making of Psycho), playwright Bill Bozzone, CantoMundo, and Portuguese-American scholar Deolinda Adão. Borges Accardi's work has appeared in over 50 publications, including Nimrod, Tampa Review, New Letters and The Wallace Stevens Journal, as well as in Boomer Girls (Iowa Press) and Chopin with Cherries (Moonrise Press) anthologies. Artist residencies include Yaddo, Jentel, Vermont Studio, Fundación Valparaíso in Mojacar, Milkwood in Český Krumlov, CZ and Disquiet in Lisbon, Portugal. She received degrees in English and literature from California State University, Long Beach (CSULB), holds a Masters in Professional Writing from the University of Southern California (USC). She was named after the Millicent Library in Fairhaven, MA. Borges Accardi also works as a freelance writer (technical writing and instructional design). Reading series In 2012, Millicent Accardi started the "Kale Soup for the Soul" reading series featuring Portuguese-American writers. The first edition was in Chicago at the famous Chicago Cultural Center. Since then, "Kale Soup for the Soul" readings have featured over 25 different writers, in regional readings in cities such as San Francisco, Seattle, Iowa City, Providence, Rhode Island, Boston and San José —as part of a new wave of Portuguese-American Literature. In 2013, there were "Kale Soup for the Soul" readings at the Mass Poetry Festival in Salem, the Valente Library in Cambridge, and the Portuguese Consulate in Boston. There were also readings at Brown University, UMass Dartmouth, and Rhode Island College as well as workshops with local students from Shea high school in Rhode Island (80 students in attendance). There was a conference in Lisbon which featured a panel about Portuguese-American Literature as well as a round table with many of the writers who have participated in "Kale Soup for the Soul". Works Poetry collections: * Only More So (Salmon Poetry, 2016) * Injuring Eternity (Mischievous Muse Press, December, 2010) * Practical Love Poems (forthcoming) Chapbooks: * Woman on a Shaky Bridge (Finishing Line Press, 2010) Awards 2015: Fulbright Fellowship for Poetry 2013: US@PT travel grant from Fundação Luso-Americanato (FLAD) 2014/2012: Center for Cultural Innovation, Creative Capacity Quick Grant 2011/2012: CantoMundo Fellowship 2010: Formby Fellowship, Special Collections Library at Texas Tech University, Lubbock, Texas 2003: California Arts Council Grant for Poetry 2002: Barbara Deming Foundation 1998: Alden B. Dow Fellowship (unable to attend) 1997-98: National Endowment for the Arts Literature Fellowship for Poetry 1992: Elizabethe Kempthorne Endowment for Creative Writing at USC 1991: State of California Pre-Doctoral Grant Memberships MLA American Portuguese Studies Association PEN/America Associated Writing Programs Associate Portuguese-American Women's Association CantoMundo USC Alumni Association Society for Technical Communication References External links * Author website * Profile at Poetry Foundation * Woman on a Shaky Bridge - by Millicent Borges Accardi, Review by Robert Manaster, Rattle, June 5, 2010 * The Human Experience, Review by Georgia Ann Banks-Martin in Her Circle EZine, April, 2010 * Review in Onomotopoeia Magazine by Jara Jones, June 2010 * Review by Michael Northern in Word Gathering , 2010 * Review in Poets Quarterly by Joan Hana, Issue 4, winter 2010 * Review in Boston Literary Magazine Fall 2009 * Review in New York Journal of Books by David Cooper, Jan. 1, 2010 * To the Other Side and Back Again: Millicent Borges Accardi’s Woman on a Shaky Bridge, Review by Chris Crawford, June 2010 * Review in Rufous City by Jessica Bixel , Aug. 27, 2010 * Hiram Poetry Review Issue #72 (June 2011) by Kathi Stafford * Review of Injuring Eternity Gifts of Dawn, May 2011 Review by Linda Scott * Review of Woman on a Shaky Bridge by Reinaldo Silva, Ph.D.Dept. Línguas e Culturas, Universidade de Aveiro, Portugal * The Compulsive Reader, April 2011 by Sheri Fresonke Harper * Blue Moon Northeast , June 2011 by Meg Harris * Word Gathering , June 2011 by Mike Northern * New Mirage, July 2011 by Linda Benninghoff * Review of Injuring Eternity in The Poetry Kit UK, by Lesley Burt, June 2011 * Portuguese-American Literature Bibliography Category:American women poets Category:Date of birth unknown Category:Living people Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:Poets from California Category:Writers from California Category:People from Topanga, California Category:Writers from Long Beach, California Category:American people of Portuguese descent Category:California State University, Long Beach alumni Category:University of Southern California alumni Category:20th-century American poets Category:21st-century American poets Category:21st-century American writers Category:20th-century American women writers Category:21st-century American women writers Category:Wilson Classical High School alumni